


Meld Dreams

by azurelunatic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meld Dreams

Jim woke with a shout. He had been too exhausted to notice the dreams, at first, but after the second night running when scenes from lives that he had never lived, but were somehow inexplicably _him_ traced their way across his mind, he had it figured out. He had collared McCoy for a quiet chat about potential side effects of a Vulcan mind-meld.

 

"Hypothetical, my ass," McCoy had snorted. "Which one did you do it with, the sarcastic one or the wrinkly one?"

 

Jim hadn't dignified that with an answer. In the silence of his quarters, he sat up, breath slowing as the real world, his real world, formed back around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was no longer entirely sure where I was going with this, so here it is.


End file.
